fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Conway Nagasuki
Guild master of the magic Guild Six Wing but mostly an old man full of regrets. Appearance Conway is an older gentleman with short kept spiky white hair and a thick mustache. Conway normally wears dark shirts matched with light pants and martial arts slippers. Underneath his shirt is the network of scars he's accumulated in his career as both a mercenary and Guild mage. Personality Conway is stern and taciturn man. Though he cares deeply for the well-being of his Guild and its members he is not a people person and tends to be gruff and short with people even when he intends to be encouraging. Conway knows all too well the dangers inherent in work as a Guild mage and that he does no favors to the other mages of the Guild by coddling them so he has a tendency to push them very hard in regards to training and self-improvement. History Little is known about Conway's history before joining a professional mercenary Guild at the age of 19. Conway would work as a mercenary for several years before discovering a aptitude for water Magic during a mission gone wrong that left him and a small group of mages stranded far away from civilization. From this point forward Conway would work to develop his magic abilities and would eventually join the mage guild Phantom Lord. During his entire time with the Phantom Lord Guild he worked almost obsessively to better himself and his standings among mage society wanting to be great and famous mage. After a failed mission to capture a Dark Mage Conway retired from the Guild without a word of explanation to anyone. It would be two years spent wandering and soul-searching before Conway was approached by a group of five other mages, two of whom he knew previously from his failed mercenary mission so long ago, to join them in founding a Guild. Seeing this as an opportunity to create a legacy he could be proud of Conway agreed. Conway was put forward as Guild master because he was the most powerful of the original six founders and in the beginning he treated his position as a legal technicality as he did not believe he deserved to be considered a leader of men. As the years went on however Conway would grow into and embrace his position and its responsibilities. Magic and Abilities * Water Magic-''' Conway is an expert in water Magic, his epitaph the River serpent coming from the long thin streams of high pressure water he normally uses in combat. Water Magic spells * Rock cutting stream. - Conway uses a stream of fast-moving, high-pressure water to cut into his target, the stream having enough cutting power to cut through steel armor. * Rock crushing fist. - Conway shoots a high-pressure blast of water to smash his target. * '''Expert hand-to-hand combatant.- Conway is a highly trained and experienced hand-to-hand combatant who's fighting style resembles a mix of Tai chi and Kung fu. Trivia Conway's is based on Bang from the Manga One Punch Man. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Caster-Mage